Human
by Chibimax
Summary: On a peacefull day, Bumblebee gets attacked by Knock Out. Knock Out sprayed some blue slime over Bumblebee that will turn Bumblebee's world upside down. TF Prime
1. The attack

Human

Chapter 1: The attack

The sun was shining brightly as Bumblebee and Raf where driving around in Jasper. The Decepticons were very quiet the last few weeks. It even made Optimus worried about it.

So everyone kept themselves busy. Ratchet would work on something, Optimus would go out on a patron or watch the screens for any Decpeticon activity. Miko would drag Bulkhead to one of those monster truck shows or rock with her guitar. Jack would be hanging around with Smokescreen or driving around Arcee.

Raf was enjoying the cold breeze blowing in hair as he held his head out Bumblebee's window. "This is great, Bee!" he said as Bee drove a bit faster.

Raf smiled when Bee set his radio on and play a good song. They kept driving around until two black cars drove behind them. 'Uho!' thought Bumblebee as he saw them.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" Raf asked as he saw Bumblebee speeding up. Bumblebee made some sounds, telling Raf what was going on. "What?! The 'cons are behind us?! Okay, I'll hold on."

Bumblebee drove away from the cons when a familiar car drove past the cons. "Knock Out!" yelled Raf as he looked behind him.

"I've got you now, little Bee." said Knock Out as he catches up with Bee. Bumblebee tried to shake him off, by driving off road, but with no luck.

Bumblebee immediately contacted the others for back up when he saw the 'cons. "We're on our way." Said Optimus's voice over Bumblebee's radio.

Bumblebee drove behind a rock and made sure Raf was out of him, before he transformed and ready in battle position.

Knock Out transformed too and smiled. "Well, well, look what we have here." He said. "The Autobot that's named after a earth insect."

Bumblebee made some fists and looked angry at him. 'I hate it when they say that.' Thought Bumblebee.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" smiled Knock Out. "As you can see the damage you have done, has been fixed, but that still doesn't take the pain away. But now, It's my turn to do the damage on you"

"You wish!" beeped Bumblebee. "You first have to be still standing before you can hurt me!"

"Still have the fighting spirit like usual." smirked Knock Out. "But not for long."

Bumblebee avoid Knock Out's gun shot as the Decepticon started to shoot at him. Bumblebee started to shoot back and slammed into the Decpticon's faceplate as he came close to the Decpticon.

Knock Out hit Bee back in the stomach and tried to shoot him again. Bumblebee shot back and jumped back up, before attacking Knock out again.

That's when Knock Out saw his chance. When Bumblebee came close enough, Knock Out changed his hand into a strange device and started to spray blue stuff on Bumblebee, causing the scout to stumble backwards and fall down as he couldn't see anything.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Raf as he saw it all happening.

Knock Out grinned and was ready to take Bumblebee down, when he heard familiar motor sounds coming their way.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived." Smirked Knock Out. "See you next time, Bug."

Bumblebee watched Knock Out driving away as the other stopped at his side. "Are you alright my friend?" asked Optimus as he watched Bumblebee helped off the ground by their green friend, Bulkhead.

"Yes, I'm okay, Sir." beeped Bumblebee to his leader.

"Yuck! What is the stuff you are covered in?" asked Bulkhead as he threw some of the blue slime off his hand.

"I'm not sure. Knock Out sprayed it on me when I attacked him." beeped Bee.

Optimus nodded. "Let's go back home. Ratchet, open the space bridge." In a few seconds, the space bridge appeared and they all walked back home.

oOoOoOo

At base, Ratchet was doing a medical checkup on Bumblebee. "Everything is okay. But go and get a decomposition bath." said Ratchet to Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded and stood up.

"What's wrong my friend?" Opitmus asked when he was sure everyone left.

"When I was scanning Bumblebee, my scanner reacted on something, but when I used it again, it didn't react. I would blame the low technology, but it can't as this is made of Cybertron technology."

"Mmm." said Optimus thoughtfull. "It is indeed strange that Knock Out would use such kind of device as it didn't do anything to a comrade."

"Yes, but I will monitor Bumblebee for a while, to make sure nothing's wrong with him. We have seen how it had turned out with Arcee when she had some of dark energon on her."

Optimus nodded, before letting Ratchet dismiss Bumblebee from any further medical examination.

"Come on, Bee!" said Raf happy. "Let's go and play some video games."

Bumblebee made a yeah sound before he left with Raf. Ratchet watched the youngsters go before he turned back to Optimus. "We should keep a eye on our youngest member, Optimus. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I know what you mean, my friend. I know." said Optimus as he laid a hand on the old bot.

oOoOo

"Knock Out!" Starscream stormed into the medic bay of the Decepticon ship. "Where the slag where you?! It looks like I didn't made myself clear about these 'fun trips' of you!"

Knock Out looked up as Starscream stormed in. "Calm down. I was just out for a experiment."

"A experiment my aft!" yelled Starscream. "This is the last time you left the ship without my permission!"

"Oh really? Then I guess, you wouldn't be interested hearing about the virus I've planted in the Autobot named Bumblebee." grinned Knock Out.

"A virus?" asked Starscream surprised.

"Yeah, remember the plague virus?"

"Who wouldn't remember it? That virus was one of the best virus ever made by us Decepticons."

"Well, I did some modifications to it."

Starscream smirked when he saw the file. "Good, very good."

oOoOo

I know, I know. It's a small chapter. I also know I should update my old fics instead of making some new. Don't worry, I will update them. When I'm not sure, but I will.

Anyway, for those who wonder, I've based this story on the Sick Mind episode and a idea I had for Experiment (the TF movie fic). I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you back soon!

Chibs.


	2. Human

Human

Chapter 2: Human

Raf whistled happy through the big hallways of the Autobot base, until he stopped at Bumblebee's room. The others had told him that Bumblebee was still recharging. It was understandable after what happened yesterday.

Like his parents always taught him, Raf knocked on Bumblebee's steal door first, before entering the room, using a smaller door that's made for the human friends.

"Bee?" said Raf as he entered the room. Raf looked at Bee's bed, but saw it was empty. 'That's strange. They said he would be in his room.' Thought Raf before turning back to the door, until he stopped and looked back at the bed. 'Did I just saw something yellow on the bed?' wondered Raf as he turned around and walked back to the bed.

Raf started to climb towards the bed, using a special ladder for it. When Raf was on it, he saw a person crawled up sitting on the bed. "E-excuse me, who are you?" he asked friendly as he walked to the person. As he came closer, Raf could see the person had blond hair and was wearing a yellow t-shirt with white long sleeve t-shirt and a jeans with black-white sneakers.

"Hello?" said Raf. Raf gasped when the person looked up with bright blue eyes. The only eyes that let Raf recognize who it was. Bumblebee. Raf's mouth opened and closed like a fish before speaking "Bumblebee?"

The boy in front of him nodded. "How…?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "You don't know?" asked Raf. "Can you speak?" Raf hopped his best friend could speak in his human body. But again, Bumblebee shook his head.

Raf signed and thought for a minute. How could he communicate with his friend, now that he could make beeps with his voice. Suddenly, he got a idea. "Here" said Raf, giving his friend a pen and a paper. Bumblebee looked confused firs, but then understood what Raf meant.

'_Better look for Ratchet. He might know what happened to me.' _Wrote Bumblebee down on the paper.

Raf read it and nodded, before helping his friend up. Raf looked up and noticed that Bumblebee was allot bigger than him. It wouldn't surprise him if Bumblebee was bigger than Jack.

Bumblebee looked at Raf, before they both climb down the bed and started to look for Ratchet. While walking, Raf couldn't stop looking at Bumblebee. There was something strange at Bumblebee. Something he never seen before. Bumblebee noticed Raf looking at him. _'Why are you looking like that at me?'_

Raf blushed a bit when he got the note. "I'm not sure. You look so different."

'_Different like seeing me as human or because of the scar?' _

Raf looked surprised at the note, before he saw Bumblebee pulling a bit of his shirt away, reveling a star shaped wound where his voice box use to be. Raf gasped. He never imagined that Bumblebee's wound would be that bad when he tried to image his best friend as a human. Sure, he heard all kinds of stories from the bots, how Bumblebee lost his voice. But when Raf looked at Bumblebee, Bumblebee just looked like a normal bot with no wounds like that at all.

"I'm sorry, Bee." Raf said as he noticed that he has been staring too long. "I always tried to imagine how you look like as human, but never could imagine the wound that big."

Bumblebee waved his hand in a it's okay way. Raf smiled and walked further. While walking, Raf stopped staring at Bee and started to talk about computers like he always did with his guardian and best friend.

oOoOoOo

"I know, Arcee. But sometimes, she's just way too over protected." Said Jack as he and Arcee just came back from a drive to Jack's home. June wanted to see his son, before he stayed a night at the Autobot's base.

"It's her job to worry, Jack." Arcee said.

Jack sighed, before he saw Raf and someone else walking towards them. 'Is he out of his mind?'thought Jack as he saw the stranger. 'Raf knows he can't invite strangers in!'

"Hold it!" said Arcee said as she looked like she was going to get into battle mode. The person immediately held his hands up and waved the in a 'don't shoot' way.

"Raf, why did you bring him here? You know the rules." Jack said as he started to tell off the young boy.

"Jack, it's not what you think…"

"Really, Raf?"

Raf sighed. "You've got to listen. This person, isn't just any person. It's Bumblebee!"

Jack stared at Raf for a second. "Uhh, Raf, I don't know if you know, but Bumblebee is a big yellow robot and with big I mean huge! Well, huger than this guy and Arcee."

Arcee bent down as she found the person kind of strange. Normal people like June, would be scared or stare at the Autobots first appearance, but this person didn't. He just stood there, nodding on everything what Raf said. Like he was trying to back up Raf, but couldn't….Suddenly, Arcee's optics caught something.

"Jack…"Arcee said, silencing the teen. "Raf's right." Arcee's optics met the blue eyes of the person.

"What? H-h-how?" stuttered Jack as he just couldn't believe it.

Arcee pushed down a bit of Bee's shirt, showing the scar better. "Because I never will forget that wound." Arcee said as she looked at her comrade. Bumblebee looked back at her. He knew what she meant as she was one of them who found him voiceless.

Jack looked at his guardian and then at Bumblebee. "Then, how did this happen?"

"We don't know." Raf said. "I found him like this and Bee doesn't know either. That's why we're looking for Ratchet, so he can figure what happened."

Arcee nodded. "Ratchet is in the sickbay."

"Okay, let's go." Raf said and started to walk. On their way, they found Bulkhead and Miko. "Miko, would you please take your guitar out of me the next time?"

"Sorry, Bulk. I just keep forgetting that I put it in the back." Said Miko sheepish.

Bulkhead sighed before he saw Arcee, Jack and Raf and someone else…. "Hey," Bulkhead said before looking down at the new person. "Who's this?"

"It's Bumblebee." Raf said.

"Like a nickname?" asked Miko. "Hi I'm Miko, what is your REAL name?"

"Bumblebee." Jack said.

"Serious guys, he can speak for himself."

"He can't, he's mute." Said Jack.

"Bulk, look closer." Arcee said.

Bulkhead looked confused before he looked back at the human. "I just see a blond haired teen. 'Cee."

"You never where good at observations, ha Bulk?"

Bulkhead gave Arcee a gladder before looking again. Then Bulkhead noticed something. A scar. Bulkhead stared at it before looking back at Arcee.

"Does that ring a bell?"

"No."

Arcee sighed. "Think Tyger Pax, yellow and voice box ripped out."

"Bumblebee fought at Tyger Pax, is yellow and had his voicebox ripped out by Megatron." Mumbled Bulkhead before something hit his processor. "Bumblebee!"

"What?" Miko said before looking at Bumblebee. Miko check Bee out. "Wow he looks so different…and cute! Can we keep him?"

Bumblebee smiled shy as Raf laughed and Jack shook his head.

oOoOoOo

Optimus and Ratchet where talking to each other when they head some human and Autobot footsteps. They both looked up at the bots and then down at the humans. They both immediately spotted the new human.

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, giving the others a lecture for bringing a other human again, but he was silenced by Optimus.

Optimus walked to the group, optics on the human. Bumblebee couldn't help it, but swallowed. He never thought his leader would be that big. Optimus bent down on one knee, still looking at the human. "Bumblebee, are you alright, my friend?"

oOoOo

Finally! A chapter! Sorry for taking it to long. I don't know what's wrong, with me, but most of the time I'm not in the mood to write. Anyway, I've got a question for you guys. What would you like to see in the story?

I've got some idea's, but they're not worked out yet. So I'm kinda giving you guys the opportunity to say what you would like to see.

That's all for now.


	3. Trick

Human

Chapter 3: Trick

Ratchet wanted to say something when he saw the human, but was stopped by Optimus. Optimus looked down and walked up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee swallowed as his leader bent down. "Bumblee, are you alright, my friend?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee only could nod, as his leader looks down at him. Optimus laid his hand down and allowed Bee to step on it. "If you would be so kind, my old friend."

Ratchet nodded and started to make a scan of Bumblebee.

After the scan was done, Ratchet looked at the scan. "This is impossible!" said Ratchet as he looked closer to the scan. "The scan says nothing has changed with Bumblebee. There has to be a malfunction!"

Ratchet made a few scans of Bumblebee, but they all turned out the same. "Argh!" yelled Ratchet as he slammed his servo on the computer. "Easy, old friend." Said Optimus, placing a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. "You'll find out what's wrong with our youngest member."

Ratchet sighed and watched Bumblebee go with their human friends. "I hope so." Ratchet mumbled.

oOoOoOo

Because Bumblebee hasn't eaten anything yet, they deiced to go to Jack's house to eat some breakfast. "Dude! Do you know what day it is?" Miko suddenly yelled.

"No." said Jack, bitting in his piece of bread.

"It's almost Halloween!"

"So?"

"Dude! We should do something around it! Besides, it's not like our yellow friend is a human every day." smiled Miko, placing a arm around Bee. "He needs to be taught about the wonders of Halloween."

"Euhm, Miko I think Bee knows more about Halloween then you think. He has been here since 2007." Raf said, pushing his glasses back up his noise.

"From 2007?" repeated Miko. "Dude! And you never told us? How rude!"

"You never asked." Said Raf. "Bee had told me everything since the day he landed on our planet."

"Then what have you done all those years?" Jack asked Bee.

"He's been scouting the planet, battling Barricade, welcoming the others on the planet…"

Bee nodded. He remembered it good when he landed on the planet. The first time he drove on the hard ground called highway on a human high speed, the white stuff they called snow, hell he even remember his first Halloween. On his first Halloween, he saw people hitting eggs and other things on some cars. Bumblebee wanted to drive away, but he couldn't as the youngsters spotted him. Bumblebee feared for the worst, but instead of being hanged full with eggs, the youngsters stood next to him, taking pictures of him.

"Cool!" Miko said. "Anyway, he should do something with eggs."

"Miko, if you're thinking to throw eggs on cars, then it's a no." Jack said stern.

"Aww."

"Maybe we could do a egg war between us. Like me and Bee did a while ago, but then with water balloons." Raf said, looking at the elder teens.

"Sounds good to me, as long you don't do it in the back yard."

Everyone looked up and saw June walking in with some bags. "Mom!" Jack said surprised. "You're home early."

"I've was allowed to go home sooner as I've done some double shift last week." June smile, before turning to Bee. "Oh hello."

Bumblebee waved her hello. "Mom, before you even start wondering, this is Bumblebee." Jack said before June even could ask.

"Bumblebee?" Bumblebee just smiled at her. "I'm not even going to ask." June said before leaving the kitchen again.

"So, to go back to the egg war, when and where?" said Miko.

Bumblebee started to point at him. "You?" asked Jack confused. Bee shook his head and then pointed at him and made a circle around him.

"Bee we don't get it. Do you know how to write?" said Raf as he just didn't understand what his friend was trying to tell.

Bee nodded and took the pen and the paper from his friend. 'We could do this outside the hanger at my place. By the way, does anyone know how to use sign language?' wrote Bee down.

"Sorry, no." said Jack.

"Me either."

"The only one I know is this one." Miko pointed at her eyes and then at Bee.

"Who doesn't know that one, Miko." Smiled Jack as Raf and Bee laughed.

"I know how." Said June as she signed to Bee. Bee smiled.

"So we're going to hold the war at the Autobots place. Now we only need some eggs."

"Well, you're not getting mine." said June, as she entered the kitchen again.

"Aw, but we already wanted to use those." Smiled Jack to his mom.

"Wait! My hose parents have lots of chickens who lay eggs. They always have too much eggs. Maybe I could take some of them."

"That would be great!" Raf said. "I know how to get some too."

"Okay, Miko and Raf will go and get the eggs, while me and Bee will get the place ready." Jack said. As everyone stood up and was ready to leave, Bee was stopped by June.

"Look, I know that you're used to be mute and all, but being mute like this isn't like the mute you're use to…All I want to say…If you need someone to talk to, have a normal conversation without writing anything down, I'm here for you."

Bumblebee stared a minute at June, before smiling and nodding. June smiled back and let Bee go.

oOoOoOo

Jack and Bee stepped through the ground base, entering the Autobots base. "Bee, do you know where you could find a big plastic to cover the ground?" Jack asked. Bee nodded. "Good, let's get it."

Ratchet had watched the youngster very good as they kept taking stuff out side. After a while Raf and Miko arrived in the base with Bulkhead. "So let me get this straight, you two, Jack and Bee are going to throw eggs at each other for fun?" asked a confused Bulkhead.

"That's right, Bulkhead." Raf said, holding two bags full of eggs.

"I don't get the fun in that, but I really want to see it."

"Don't worry you'll love it!" said Miko excited.

oOoOo

After a hour, the kids and Bee stood outside. All dressed in their old clothes. Bumblebee used a boiler suit. "Everyone ready? Now there are some rules, don't throw any eggs in each other face or gramps will lose his glasses." Said Miko , pointing at Raf.

"Hey!" said Raf.

"Now, besides that, there aren't any rules. Now let's this game started!" Miko yelled. "Every man for himself!"

Miko started to throw her load off eggs at the other. Jack and Raf weren't quick enough to dodge them as Bee. Bumblebee immediately hide behind some boxes he and Jack placed down on their battle field.

Bumblebee couldn't help it, but started to scout the area, looking where the others are as they have followed Bee's example. Bumblebee first found Jack sitting behind some wood. Bee went sitting on a better place before throwing a egg or two at Jack.

Jack yelled and tried to run away, but was under fire by someone else. Bee immediately looked who it was. Miko. 'She's next.' Bee thought and went looking for a good place to hit Miko. All the sudden, Bee heard a scream. 'Raf!' thought Bee.

Raf jumped behind a few boxes not far from Bee. Bee knew that it was everyone for themselves, but he was Raf's guardian. Bee moved to Raf and touched him gently. Raf turned around and smiled.

Raf knew Bee wouldn't hit him with eggs even when there was a rule he has to. His guardian never would hurt him.

Bee and Raf looked up as there were some screams coming from the open ground place. Raf and Bee looked behind the boxes and saw how Miko gave Jack a makeover with eggs. When Miko was out of Eggs, Jack paid her back with his eggs.

Meanwhile at the side line of the egg war, Arcee and Bulkhead watched the kids have some fun. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the one who's down there, getting hit by eggs. Miko is really getting into it." Bulkhead said as he watched Miko attack Jack with eggs.

"Me too. It would take me a while to take those egg shells out of me." Agreed Arcee.

"What the frag is going on here?" Ratchet asked as he and Optimus walked towards their fellow comrades.

"The kids and Bee are having a egg war." Said Arcee, looking at their leader and the medic.

"A egg war?" asked Ratchet confused.

"It's something humans do on Halloween. Well, when a person doesn't give them candy or open their door, they just throw eggs and toilet paper in their yard." Arcee explained.

"Don't forget bombing cars too." Said Bulkhead.

"Tshk! This is ridicules! Why would anyone throw eggs at themselves or at cars on Halloween?" said Ratchet.

"Because they can get away with it."

Ratchet pulled a face before watching the war between the humans and their youngling.

"Hey, did anyone noticed Bee isn't covered with eggs at all?" Bulkhead suddenly asked.

"What did you expect? The kid is good at hiding and dodging." Arcee answered.

"Bumblebee may be young, but he's one of our top A class scouts." Optimus said.

Optimus continued watching the four of them having some fun when the war had ended. Optimus started to remember how Bumblebee never really had a good childhood. Sure, there was always the twin who would pull him into one of those shenanigans of them. Or the time that Bee had Ironhide worried because the youngling wasn't found anywhere when he actually fell asleep in the bedroom of Prime.

"Optimus? Are you alright?" Ratchet asked as the other had gone inside as the kids were done playing.

"I'm fine Ratchet." Optimus said to the femme. "I'm just thinking back to the old times."

Ratchet looked at Prime as he knew what he was thinking. "No one is blaming you for forcing the kid to grow up earlier. The war had forced him to, before we even found him." Said Ratchet, before walking back inside.

Optimus sighed before he followed his old friend.

oOoOoOo

Hi all,

I've very sorry to let you all wait so long for any update. But no update doesn't mean I've been working! I've got a one shot waiting, to be posted (when it will be online is just a question as it isn't completed yet) As for those who wonder when their requests will come up, I hope I will start on them soon. But I have to warn you, one of the stories will be a bit OOC. I haven't seen the movie for a long time so. For the rest of the requests, I want to finish KND first and for the Animated request…Just be patience, you know how I work, but that doesn't mean you always can say 'when are you going to work on my F**** request?'

Also, some idea's for this story are welcome! I've got a idea what I want to happen to Bee. (Want to know what? Alright I say one word. MECH Think through on that word.) But I'm not sure what has to happen in the middle of the story or at the end yet. So if you have any idea's feel free to tell them.

Btw, did anyone noticed something with Miko's line? =)

Well that's all for now cya.


	4. Meet Ben Witwicky

Human

Chapter 4: Meet Ben Witwicky

I am a fool. I said I didn't have time, but I had plenty, I said my muse is gone, but idea's surrounded me, I said I never would abandon you guys, but I did…

So there for, this chapter is a sign that I'm still alive and apology for not seeing great readers wanting to kick my aft back into gear.

OoOoOoOo

"Dude, this is so not fair! One day it's Halloween and the other day it's back going to school!" A week has passed by fast and the kids where back at school again.

"Miko, you do realize it's November, right?" Jack said as he watched Bulkhead and Arcee drive away. "In a few weeks it's Christmas and we will have two weeks of vacation then."

Jack looked at Raf as he expected to get a smart comment from the boy, but it never came. "Raf?"

Raf didn't say anything as he continued to wander in his own mind. Until a concerned Jack touched his shoulder. "Huh? Oh. Sorry Jack, I wasn't paying attention. I was…"

"Thinking about Bee." finished Jack. "Look Raf, I know it has been 5 days since Folwer was told about Bee's condition and that he took Bee away from us, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just doing some stuff for him. And hey, you always could send a text to him."

"I know, Jack. But it isn't the same. I mean, I use to see him every day even when it was for a few minutes. Like I was grounded for some stupid test and he came to me when my parents weren't home." Raf sighed.

"Hey, I'm sure Bee will come and visit us soon, you just have to be patients."

"Hey, are you two old rust buckets are coming or what?" Miko asked as she waited at the entrance of the school.

oOoOoOo

~ A week earlier ~

"Prime! What is this all about not able to send Bumblebee to the coordination's I gave you?!" Fowler asked as he stormed into the base of the Autobots.

Prime turned around, reveling their youngling to Fowler. "Agent Fowler…"

"What is this?! A new human?! Don't we have enough humans running around, knowing about your existence?! I cannot believe it, Prime! How many times do I we have to tell you?! It's already bad enough that six people know about you guys!"

"Agent Fowler, if I may."

"Yes, you may. And I hope you have a good explanation for it!"

"Agent Fowler, the reason why we can't send Bumblebee to the coordination's is that this young one is Bumblebee."

"Are you making a joke, Prime? Because I aint laughing!"

"Do I look like I'm making a joke, Agent Fowler?"

"You're serious about this aren't ya?"

Prime nodded and started to tell the story what has happened a few days ago. Fowler quietly listened. "Okay now that change the whole thing." Fowler said after the story had ended. "But I still need him to do this job."

'Why is that?' signed Bumblebee as he figured out that Fowler understood sign language.

"Because you're the only one they ever have met and trust even more than us, after what has happened."

Bumblebee eyes filled with sorrow as he remembered that horrible day. So much has happened. 'Do you really think they will trust me?' signed Bumblebee to Fowler. 'They blame me the most of it.'

"I know they blame you for it, but you're the only one who know them the best. I'm sure they will trust you again."

oOoOoOo

When the schoolbell rang, the kids went to their classes. Jack sat bored at his desk. 'A other boring day at school.' Jack thought.

"Attention, classe. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Ben Witwicky. Please welcome him."

Jack looked up and stared at the new kid. 'Bumblebee?!'

OoOoOo

Next update in 2017.


	5. Explaination

Human

Chapter 5: Explanation

"Bee, what are you doing here?" whispered Jack when the new student sat down next to him. Jack looked how Bee was writing something down on a piece of paper, before taking the piece and read it.

_Tell you and the other all about it when school is out. _

Jack looked up and nodded. Jack had a hard time paying attention in class. He still found it strange to see Bee as human and it made it even worse by seeing him sitting next to him in class. 'Let's hope school will end soon, so we can fire our questions.' Jack thought, turning his glance away from the former robot.

When finally the bell rang, Jack walked outside of the school, waiting on his usual spot for the others. "Finally!" Yelled Miko, stretching her arms in the air out. "I've never thought I would survive it today."

"Ah, it wasn't that bad." Raf said as he walked next to Miko.

"Really?" Miko answered before jumping down the stairs and ran to Jack. "Ready to go?"

"Not yet, Miko. We still have to wait for someone else."

"Who?"

"Him." Miko and Raf turned around to see Bee walking their way.

"Bee!" Raf ran to his guardian and hugged him happily. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a question I wanted to know when he walked into my class room." Jack answred.

"And he will explain everything back at base. Or atleast Fowler will." Arcee said, ariving at the school parking lot with Bulkhead.

When they all arrived at base, Fowler was already waiting for them. "Hadn't any trouble at school, I hope?" Folwer asked Bee. Bee shaked his head. "Good. Atleast somehing is going as planned today. Your 'parents' called again. They just keep buggig me with the questions."

'You can't blame them.' signed Bee.

"Parents? Bee got parents?" Miko asked curious. "You've got adopted by humans without telling us? Not cool, dude."

"Bumblebee has not been adopted, Miko." Optimus walked towards the platform where the kids and Folwer were standing on. "He's jus staying with humans who we call his parents."

"But why let him stay with strangers? I mean, my mom wouldn't mind if he would stay at our place for a while." Jack said, looking up at the big bot.

"I know, Jack. But we know these humans for a long time. We own them much and as for now, they need our help as do we need theirs." Optimus looked down at Bumblebee.

"They knew you guys before us? I'd thought we where the first humans you guys ever met." Miko said, looking from Bulkhead towards Optimus.

"You are." Bulkhead answered. "Well, for me and 'Cee thought."

"That's right. Me and Bulk landed years after the others. Bee is here since 2007." Arcee answered.

"2007!? Dude what have you been doing here all this time?!"

"Miko, Raf told us last month about it." Said Jack annoyed.

"Oh yeah… But that doesn't explain why he's staying with them." Miko looked at Bumblebee before asking; "Is he on a mission? I'd bet he is!"

Folwer turned to Miko. "If he was, he certainty isn't allowed to tell."

"So he is on a mission! What's the mission about?"

"That's classified!"

"Bumblebee is staying at the Witwicky's because of a mission and because they need help…with their lost." Optimus answered, looking at Miko. "We cannot tell you what the mission is as long we are certain who knows about this."

Damm should have wait a few years to update this story. Oh well, at least I've gained my goal. (write a chapter of human or poison before my vacation is over) I know it's a very short chapter. I hope the next one will be a bit longer. Also I just can't help it, but I'm not happy about my writing. If I compare them with other authors stories they look so much better than mine. Hell, my other fics look better :s Guess I'm still rusty. I just hope I will get better before this story ends. Anyway, like all the authors says feed the author! Idea's or reviews! Even when I just don't get how the frag I get to 44 reviews!


End file.
